


Perilous

by ThePurpleChronicler



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleChronicler/pseuds/ThePurpleChronicler
Summary: Months after their final battle with WCKD... Thomas thought he would be able to at least cope with the losses... but with nightmares flooding his mind every time he closes his eyes... moving on seems to be becoming impossible. With the help of an unexpected individual... can he make it through it? SHORT SERIES! CONTAINS TRENDA!





	1. A Perilous Feeling

Thomas' eyes slice open as he leans upwards, a mass of tears flowing out of them and onto his shirtless torso, mixing with the sweat that covers him. His breathing is heavy, his heart thumping against his chest so hard he feels like he's going to break a rib. Of course, it isn't hot, he had another nightmare; they were normally a rare occurrence but over the months of being at Paradise, they've become more and more frequent, to the point where Thomas placed himself in a tent away from everyone else. He was keeping people awake, everyone's 'Fearless Leader' was keeping everyone awake due to pathetic, somewhat pointless nightmares; Thomas couldn't allow that to continue, not only because of his title but because he wants privacy. He thought it would be, at least, tolerable, moving on from the horrors that took place at WCKD's Final Battle, all the losses, the pain, but instead, it's haunted him ever since. His breathing slowly dolls down, but he doesn't have the comfort to go back to sleep, so instead, he puts on warm clothes and heads outside his tent, going to the one place he knows he'll have privacy; The Cliffs.

It didn't take Thomas long to reach the Cliffs, once a runner, always a runner, that's what Minho loves to say, and it's true; Thomas has been unable to let the runner part of him go, which isn't necessarily bad, someone has to scout the island for resources, as well as threats. Everyone has duties in Paradise, everyone is given tasks by Jorge, Vince or Thomas himself, and anyone who is caught not doing their duties is given more, as well as have to eat last. Thomas thought that was harsh at first but came to eventually, how else are they going to make sure people do what they have to do? Thomas stares at the horizon, seeing the small spark of light that will eventually become a sunrise, and a warm feeling in his heart. It's the coldest it's been since they've arrived at the island, especially at the cliffs, but it happens to be one the only places that Thomas feels comfortable, so he deals with it. He just wishes-  
"Up here again, huh?" Brenda sighs, looking down at Thomas with a tiny smile on her face before sitting down. "If you needed company, you could have just asked, ya shank."  
"You've been hanging out with Frypan and Ninho too much," Thomas scoffs, smiling a little, even though he doesn't really want to. "Besides, I didn't want to wake you."  
"You know you've never bothered me, Thomas," Brenda sighs again. "Actually, I take that back; when you told me to leave you behind when we were at WCKD's, that pissed me off a little."  
"I'm glad you didn't leave me behind, I thought I was ready to die, but when I bleeding out, I realised I still had so many things I wanted to do," Thomas explains, looking at Brenda's eyes. "Thank you, Brenda, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Well, I know you would probably be sitting here by yourself if I wasn't here," she giggles, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is it cold or is it just me?"  
"It's cold," he looks at her, opening his jacket before placing his arm around her. "Come here."  
Without questioning the moment, Thomas watches Brenda as she snuggles closer to him, allowing him to close his oversized jacket around her, making both himself and her even warmer than he expected. "I'm glad you're here with me, Brenda."  
"Me too, Thomas, me too."

It's mid-morning and everyone is together eating breakfast; Minho, Frypan, Thomas, Gally and Brenda all sit at a table together; Jorge and Vince are elsewhere.  
"God damn, Fry, you really gave us a treat today! What meat is this?!" Minho asks, taking a bite of something with the consistency of beef jerky.  
"I got Miles and Johnathan to fetch us some meat, and- well- they showed up with a dozen snakes," Frypan whispers, causing Minho and Thomas to drop the snake jerky onto their plate before looking at him. Brenda and Gally aren't bothered by it, they just continue to bite at the jerky, a tiny smirk appearing on Brenda's face.  
"It's shucking what?!" Minho asks, wiping his mouth with his shirt.  
"You want me to spell it out for you, shank?" Frypan snarls, taking a bite of his jerky, growling at Minho. "You were liking it before I told you what it was, so stop shucking bitching and eat it. That goes for you too, Thomas."  
"Did I say anything?" Thomas asks.  
"You were bitching in your head."  
"I didn't say anything," Thomas chuckles, the smile on his face making Brenda smile more; she's glad to see the smile she missed so much. "It does taste pretty good, Minho, you're allowed to admit it."  
"You could be eating rabbit as an alternative, Minho," Gally adds, laughing a little. "You can't protect your little pet forever, what if one of us has- a craving for a rabbit."  
"No! You touch Silas and I'll-" Minho bites back, making Gally, Frypan, Thomas and Brenda laugh more, nearly distracting everyone else from their breakfast. "That was louder than expected."  
"I'm not going to eat your rabbit, Minho! Relax," Gally reassures.  
"Alright, shut up and eat your breakfast before we catch everyone's attention," Brenda smiles, looking at Thomas with her dark eyes. "That means you too, mister."  
"Yes, ma'am."


	2. Duties, Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their final battle with WCKD... Thomas thought he would be able to at least cope with the losses... but with nightmares flooding his mind every time he closes his eyes... moving on seems to be becoming impossible. With the help of an unexpected individual... can he make it through it? SHORT SERIES! CONTAINS TRENDA!

As soon as breakfast was cleaned up, Thomas, Jorge and Vince awaited everyone's attention at the beach, in front of the Name Pillar. Lucky for everyone, the cold snap, as well as the wind, has ceased, for now, the warmth of the sun and the food in their stomach making sure everyone is ready for their day.  
"You know the drill, ladies and gentlemen, your names were drawn and each person was put in a station for the week; those who will fish, those who will tend to the fruit and vegetables, those who will prepare tonight's dinner, those who will wash clothes at the stream, and the runners will hunt, scout for more supplies as well as any wildlife that could be a threat to us," Vince explains, standing in front of a basket full of leaves with names on it. "Jorge? Thomas?"  
"You know the drill, Hermanos, anyone who doesn't do their duties is given what's left of tonight's meal, don't be one of those people, Hermanos."  
"It's beginning to get colder, people, make sure you start wearing warmer clothes for your duties, especially those who will be fishing at the cliffs and cleaning clothes at the stream, that's all from me."  
"Alrighty, people, time to get to work, you know your stations, you know your places, get to it!" Vince finishes, watching everyone as they begin organising themselves into their groups. "Thank you, Jorge, Thomas."  
"Just doing what needs to be done," Thomas says, giving Vince a nod.  
"I'll be heading to the crops, Hermanos, see you all at dinner," Jorge chuckles before walking off. "Good luck on the run today, Thomas."

Thomas begins walking away, knowing that Frypan will be helping prepare tonight's dinner, as well of the fact that Minho and Gally are stationed with him and the hunters in training. But before he can join Minho, Gally and the trainees.  
"Thomas?" Brenda's voice speaks from behind him. "I was wondering- my dad has been putting me constantly on laundry duty and it gets really shitty- so I was wondering if I could go on the run with you guys. I've been practising with my bow and you know I try to be as quiet as possible if it comes to a hunt-"  
"Brenda, you know it's not up to me," Thomas sighs, looking over at Vince. "If I let you break the rules, then I break the rules too, what type of leader does that make me?"  
Brenda stays quiet, unsure as to what to say to Thomas, that beautiful smile curved into a frown. Thomas hates when she doesn't smile and knows for a fact she feels the same when he doesn't smile. A thousand thoughts run through Thomas' mind, dozens of choices, dozens of consequences to those choices.  
"Do you have a bow?" Thomas asks, getting a quick nod from Brenda. "Go on then, get it, be here in five minutes or we leave you behind."  
"Oh my god, thank you so much, Thomas!" Brenda nearly screams, kissing him on the cheek so hard she leaves a red mark, giggling as she runs away.  
"Shuck sake, Jorge is going to kill me," Thomas sighs, turning before walking towards Minho and the trainees. "MINHO?! We're going to have an extra!"  
"An extra?" Gally questions. "Ah, gotcha, Greenie."  
"Who?!" Minho stops, looking at Gally before looking back at him with wide eyes. "No way- I was God damn wondering when you were gonna' let B-Dogs go with us on a hunt!"  
"B-Dogs?! Seriously, dude?!"  
"Can't I give Brenda a nickname? Or will you get jealous of your more handsome best fr-"  
"Oh shuck off," Thomas smirks before speaking to the trainees. "You know the drill, guys, you are all to be completely silent and make sure of two things; you only kill what everyone is able to eat, and we kill a minimum of three deer today, it's starting to hit the winter and we need to allow them to hibernate, as well as increase in numbers. Everyone understand that?!"  
Silent nods are all that Thomas is given by the trainees, it impresses him, they're already learning.

Thomas, Minho, Gally, Brenda and the trainees travel through the thick forest of the island, wooden spears or bows in each person's hands. For the first time since they arrived in Paradise, there's no humidity, no sweating, and with the wind on their backs, it's unlikely their scents will be picked by predators or their prey. After catching some snakes, seagulls, as well as some squirrels, they begin hunting after the real prey; some delicious deer. Thomas leads, Minho and Brenda co-lead in case anything goes down, one of Vince's biggest rules; always have a backup plan, and with different dangers being discovered every day, it's an important thing to happen. Thomas raises an open hand, indicating everyone to stop in their tracks before he points in a certain direction; specifically at the deer that stands twenty-metres away from them.  
"Twenty metres," Thomas whispers, raising his bow alongside Brenda. Two arrows. One target. "Fire."  
Thomas and Brenda let their arrows fly, hitting the deer in the shoulder and stomach, causing it to flee deeper into the forestry. "LET'S GO!"  
Using their superior speed, Minho and Thomas take the front, with Brenda and Gally running alongside the trainees, making sure they stay safe as the faster boys chase down the deer. With their speed comes great cost, branches slash the young men as they run past, causing small cuts wherever they're hit, and as the forest becomes thicker, it's becoming harder for them to keep a balance.  
"This is getting fucking ridiculous," Thomas snaps.  
"You said fuck?! Whatever happened to shuck, dude?!" Minho questions, breathing heavily before stopping, pulling Thomas down with him. "Stop."  
"What?"  
"Shut the shuck up," Minho whispers, pointing towards something horrid, something that makes Thomas' eyes widen. "Look."

Thomas and Minho stare at a massive, blood-soaked mountain lion, clearly rabid, larger than normal, and underneath the mountain lion; the deer they had shot.  
"He's eating our deer."  
"No shit," Thomas snarls, looking at Minho with wide eyes. "Give me your spear."  
"What? Why?" Minho questions, looking like he's going to punch him.  
"Gally, Brenda, the trainees, they're still heading here," Thomas quickly explains, snatching the spear from Minho. "I'm going to be the distraction, now go."  
"Thomas."  
Without thinking, Thomas raises his bow before letting the arrow loose, hitting the giant mountain lion in the back, causing it to turn around. "GO NOW, MINHO!"  
The mountain lion growls viciously as the now lone Thomas, who holds Minho's spear in one hand and three broken arrows clenched in his other hand. Thomas manages to stand strong, fearless, only worrying about one thing; the safety of everyone else. "YOU WANT ME, BITCH?! COME AND GET ME!"  
The mountain lion charges towards Thomas on all fours, causing Thomas to run through the thick forestry; if he struggles through it, the monstrous lion most definitely will. Vicious growls and snarls are all that Thomas hears as he rushes through the forest, blood dripping from his body as branches cut him more and more, which causes the mountain lion to go into a frenzy. Thomas trips on a large rock, hitting his head on another, causing blood to flow down his temple and onto his neck. He quickly turns, facing the approaching mountain lion, throwing each broken arrow like a throwing knife, a couple of the arrows hitting him the mountain lion, slowing it down enough for him to continue fleeing.

"COME ON! SMELL THE BLOOD! YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!" Thomas screams, moving the forestry with his hand, opening up an unexpected cliffside. "Oh, fuck."  
Thomas, expecting to be able to turn around and flee away from the cliffside, is welcomed by the large mountain lion; blood dripping from its mouth, as well as wounds inflicted by the arrows. It growls, preparing for an attack with its large teeth and overgrown claws. Thomas cracks his neck before gripping tightly onto the spear with both hands, tears and sweat rolling down his face. "Brenda. Minho. Jorge. Vince. Newt. Teresa. Chuck. I'm sorry."  
The mountain lion roars monstrously, its claws slicing along the dirt before it begins charging at Thomas, moving at a speed Thomas has never seen before.  
"COME ON!" Thomas screams before thrusting the spear towards the beast, piercing its chest as it pounces onto him, but its weight takes him off the cliff, into the water below. Thomas and the mountain lion thrash in the water, both his and the beast's blood mixing with the salt water as Thomas continues holding onto the spear, waiting until the mountain lion stops moving, before finally letting go. Thousands of thoughts run through his head as it becomes harder and harder for him to breath as the mountain lion drags him down. The biggest thoughts; how did he let himself get blindsided? How is he going to get out of this mess?


	3. Resurgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their final battle with WCKD... Thomas thought he would be able to at least cope with the losses... but with nightmares flooding his mind every time he closes his eyes... moving on seems to be becoming impossible. With the help of an unexpected individual... can he make it through it? SHORT SERIES! CONTAINS TRENDA!

Screaming is heard from all over the island, enough to wake up every single predator that may lurk on the island, nearly enough to cause an earthquake. The screams echo beyond the island and onto the sea, a place where nothing cares about the name that's being screamed with such despair; Thomas. His sudden disappearance has sent everyone into a desperate frenzy, causing everyone's duties to be forgotten in an instant before Jorge and Vince to start commanding people to help search for him; not only because he's 'The Cure', but because he'd do the same for everyone else, no matter who they were. Minho, Gally, Frypan and especially Brenda are terrified of the possibilities; he could be dead, or worse, dying at this very second while they're unable to do anything about it. The more time that goes by, the more and more terrified and hopeless they're all feeling. Especially Brenda, who's heart is struggling to stay in place, and her tears struggling to stay in her eyes.  
"THOMAS!" Brenda screams for probably the thousandth time, rain flowing down her soaked clothes. "FUCK! THOMAS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"Brenda," Gally says. "We'll find him because if anybody can survive literally anything, it's Thomas."  
"We'll find some leads soon, Brenda," Frypan adds. "I guarantee it.  
"We haven't seen the mountain lion, Thomas seemed ready to kill it," Minho comments, moving through the tracks he last saw Thomas, spotting something on a nearby rock. "Guys, I found blood, enough to be from a solid head wound, but not enough to bleed out from."  
"Any blood trails?!" Brenda questions, feeling the soft earth turn softer by the second. "Minho?!"  
"The trail is small, ends quickly, the rain must've washed all of it away," Minho growls, kicking at the ground. "Shuck! God damn rain!"  
"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM, MINHO!" Brenda snaps. "THIS STORM IS ONLY GOING TO GET WORSE AND WORSE! VISIBILITY IS ALREADY A STRUGGLE, THEN IT WILL BE OUR ABILITY TO HEAR ON ANOTHER! IT'S LIKE A TROPICAL SCORCH!  
"I KNOW!" Minho snaps back. "I DON'T PLAN ON GIVING UP ON HIM! TRUST ME! RAIN, HAIL OR SHINE, WE WILL FIND HIM!"  
"Oh god," Brenda sighs, feeling Gally's hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_**Three** **Weeks Before** _

"Thomas?"  
"Yes, Brenda?"  
"Were you scared- when you were- dying in the Carrier?" Brenda questions as they lay together, watching the morning sunrise. "Ah Jesus, that was- I'm sorry, Thomas, I didn't mean to-"  
"No, it's okay Brenda," Thomas pauses, squeezing her hand. "In all honesty- I wasn't scared- I was ready- to be honest. That night I failed to save two of the best people in my life, so when I was bleeding out, I felt like I deserved it; that I deserved to die."  
"Thomas, there are some things you couldn't change, Newt and Teresa- they died saving the world- saving you; something they would have haunted you for if you didn't allow them to do so. You need to understand that- they were prepared to give their lives for not just you- but for everyone."  
There's a pause between them, but Brenda cuts that short. "I was terrified. Just seeing how pale you were, how much blood you were losing, it terrified the shit outta' me, Thomas. I didn't know what to do, I placed as much pressure on the wound as I could, but you kept bleeding. It took hours before you finally went into a stable condition, by that, I was in tears. I wanted to kill you for terrifying me, Thomas, I still kinda' hate you for doing that to me."  
"Brenda."  
"What?"  
Thomas leans over to Brenda and grasps onto the side of her face, kissing her on the cheek, waiting a few seconds before pulling back and leaning back onto the ground. Brenda wastes no time snuggling back into Thomas, the sun finally reaching their freezing bodies and warming them up, bringing new life into their day. Sharing their mornings together was always enjoyable for Thomas and Brenda, but that morning felt different, it felt like the first spark to an unknown flame they are yet to experience. Either way, they weren't going to let anything ruin their time together, even the awkwardness that sometimes follows.  
"We're safe now, Brenda, and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, especially if that means leaving you."  
"You promise me?"  
"Brenda," Thomas smiles, staring into her dark brown eyes. "Of course I promise you."

* * *

**Current Time**

The storm rages like a furious God, the wind tearing at the trees and the roots beneath them, forcing Brenda, Minho, Gally and Frypan back to the camp. Everyone was reluctant to find themselves back on the tracks to the camp, but the possibility of hyperthermia and predators hunting in the night has forced them to do so, even if they wanted to fight against the idea. The raging storm makes it difficult for everyone to hear one another, especially when they need communication the most.  
"MINHO!" Brenda screams. "I CAN'T FIND THE TRACK!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"OVER HERE!" Gally screams, shaking his arms for some extra attention. "THIS WAY! HURRY UP! I DON'T NEED HYPERTHERMIA ON A TROPICAL ISLAND!"  
"OH SHUCK OFF, GALLY, I'LL MAKE YOU SOME CHICKEN SOUP IF YOU GET SICK!" Frypan growls. "LET'S SHUCKING GO, YEAH?!"  
"JESUS CHRIST! WE NEED TO FIND THOMAS?! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS WEATHER?! GOD DAMMIT WE NEED TO DO GOD DAMN EVERYTHING!" Brenda screams at the top of her lungs, probably scaring away any predator that may have been stalking them. "FUCK! FUCKING FUCK!"  
"BRENDA!" Minho screams. "PLEASE, WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER IF WE'RE GOING TO GET BACK HOME! ARE YOU WITH US, BRENDA?!"  
The group only gets a nod out of her, but that's enough for now, allowing them to make their ways down the resurfaced path, towards the flickering lights that are their home.

It took what felt like hours to find their way back to Paradise, in reality, twenty minutes at most. However the hunger pains and exhaustion has found the better of the group, and as much as they want to fight it, they need to rest and eat something. With their clothes soaked and covered in mud, they have to change before they can find themselves some food and in their tents. Brenda knows she won't be able to sleep knowing that Thomas is still out there, somewhere. Minho, Frypan and Gally desperately want to look for their lost comrade, but they can't, they're running on fumes; a runner needs fuel in order to complete their tasks, that's what Newt used to say, but they don't have any, neither do Vince and Jorge, who are ordering everyone to find themselves some food before going to sleep. Jorge finds himself straight to Brenda, embracing her in a tight hug, her body shaking, and not just from the weather.  
"It's going to be okay, Hermosa chica," Jorge says in an attempt to calm her. "We will find him, he's out there, I promise."  
"I know he's out there, I'm just scared we won't find him in time."  
"He may find us, Brenda, he may find us before we can find him."  
Before she can say anything, an inhuman scream can be heard from the beach, a scream of what sounds like more terror than pain, as well as relief. Brenda and Jorge run back into the torrential rain and towards, joined by Minho, Gally, Frypan, Vince and many others. As they reach the wet, sandy ground, they're stopped by the sight of someone at the edge of the beach; standing uneven, bloody wounds covering most of their pale body, shaking from the weather and the terrifying experiences they've clearly gone through.  
"Thomas?"  
"Br- Brenda- BRENDA!" Thomas screams at the top of his lungs, eyes maniacal, like he's completely lost his mind, before finally collapsing onto the ground, continuing to speak. "N- Newt. Ter-esa. Chuck. A-lby."


	4. The Unforgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their final battle with WCKD... Thomas thought he would be able to at least cope with the losses... but with nightmares flooding his mind every time he closes his eyes... moving on seems to be becoming impossible. With the help of an unexpected individual... can he make it through it? SHORT SERIES! CONTAINS TRENDA!

TERESA!  
You can save your friends, Thomas, I promise. Nothing will happen to you, or your friends as long as I'm alive.  
NEWT?! NO, NO, NO, NO! NEWT!  
PLEASE, TOMMY! KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA BE ONE OF THOSE THINGS!  
I don't regret what I've done, Thomas, it's for the best.  
DON'T LIE TO ME! NOT TO ME!  
WHERE THE HELL IS MINHO!  
Teresa... she's betrayed us. They took Minho... what are we going to do?  
Brenda, stop... please... you're not her.  
WCKD FOUND US! LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA' HERE!  
Give this to my mom. Please, Thomas... just give this to my mom if you find her.  
It was you... you're the reason why... we're here.  
THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, THOMAS! EVER SINCE YOU SHOWED UP... THINGS HAVE GONE WRONG! ALBY'S DEAD! DON'T YOU GET THAT!  
How does she know your name?! She seemed to know you... are you hiding things from us? Do you know more than just your name?!  
Remember, Thomas...

WCKD. Is. Good.

* * *

The voices in his head It takes a few seconds for Thomas to open his eyes, prying them slowly to stop his head from feeling like an exploding star. His entire body feels like it's been crushed by a thousand anvils; battered, bruised and broken, torn up in some places, uncomfortable in all places. Thomas doesn't recognise the place he lays in or the bed for that matter, and now that he begins thinking about it; every time he tries to remember something of the last couple days, his head starts aching from the inside out. Thomas manages to move his neck slightly to the left, seeing his reflection for the first time in what seems like... how long has it been exactly? His eyes are bloodshot and sunken like they haven't gotten used to the touch of oxygen, his left arm is in a sling, while the rest of his limbs are laid flat, he cannot move them. The inability to move his right arm and legs sends Thomas into panic mode, sending his heart rate spiking, and his body shaking in fear, causing even more discomfort and pain for Thomas. His teeth clench so hard he almost breaks them, tears starting flowing from his eyes and down his cheeks. The experience is unforgiving.  
"Ah, fuck. Shit. I can't move. I CAN'T MOVE! SOMEBODY! P- please help me."  
"Thomas."  
"We're here."

He slowly looks back at the mirror, seeing them; sitting calmly on the bed he lays in, smiles on their faces as they stare at him. Teresa and Newt look exactly the same as they did the first time he saw them in The Maze; same clothes, hairstyles, tired but at the same time, happy looks on their faces. Thomas isn't scared, isn't upset by the sight of Teresa and his best friend, it's indescribable for him. They look so alive, so real, so peaceful, no doubt Thomas would find himself out of bed and into their arms if he actually had the ability to move.  
"Teresa? N-Newt?"  
"We've missed you so much, Thomas," Teresa sighs, a tear rolling down her cheek as Newt wraps his arm around her.  
"We've been waiting for you, we didn't expect you to join us so damn soon, Shank. Alby, Chuck, they've been waiting for you too."  
"I never found Chuck's mom," Thomas sighs deeply. "I- I never- gave her-"  
"He forgives you, Thomas, as much as it hurts Chuck to say," Newt pauses.  
"He never expected you to find her, he just wanted closure before he died. You saved them, Thomas, you know that? Brenda, Minho, Frypan, Gally, Jorge, Vince, everyone! If it wasn't for your actions four nights ago, the Mountain Lion would still be a danger. You saved them all by getting rid of that danger because that's what you do, Thomas, you save your friends no matter the cost."  
"You saved me too, Tommy," Newt adds. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be one of those things, and you know how scared I was of them."  
"And deny it all you want, Thomas, but you saved me too," Teresa says, causing Thomas to almost shake his head in denial. "You gave me a reason to live, Thomas, a reason to feel, a purpose. Sacrificing myself so you could live was my way of finishing my purpose, it was my destiny to save you that night, to give my own life so The Cure, the one person who can save everyone, and still can, and still will, could live. No denial, Thomas, you didn't kill me, I didn't kill myself, things went exactly the way they were supposed to."  
"We love you, Thomas," Newt adds, smiling at his best friend again.  
"Come to us. We can be a family again," Teresa says, reaching her hand out to him. "It's time you join us. It's time you finally come home."  
"Teresa," Thomas gasps, a tingling sensation sliding down his spine.  
"It's your time, Tommy, take Teresa's hand and you can join us."  
"Newt."  
"Take her hand, Tommy!" Newt growls.  
"I'm not ready, Newt, I'm not ready to join you."  
"TAKE MY HAND, THOMAS!" Teresa screams violently.  
"NO!" Thomas screams violently back, closing his eyes so hard, he swears they're going to pop through the back of his skull. "NO!"

* * *

Thomas' eyes snap open, and he's in a room matching the one in his nightmare, with the exception of a few features; Teresa and Newt, as well as the mirror. The feelings are the same; a suffocated, immovable body and a crippling urge to move, to run like he always has, to fight for the memories he's somehow lost in his own mind. Was what Teresa and Newt said to him true? Is it his time to move on from life and onto something more? He's spent a very long time as the saviour, the protector, The Cure, but should his days as that role be over? Is it time he gives that mantle to someone else? Minho? Vince? Jorge? Frypan? Gally? And what about Brenda? Should he give the mantle to her? 'Crank' or not, she's still a leader among her people, among the island that holds the survivors of Paradise, even Jorge and Vince are caught in Brenda's shadow. The only shadow Brenda stands in, is the one that belongs to Thomas. Maybe he should free her of that shadow, and give her the position she deserves; the position of Leader. Maybe, just maybe, she's the person everyone's been waiting for, the real person for the job, in Thomas' eyes and probably in the eyes of others, she's more than Thomas has ever been, or will ever be.

"T- Th- Thomas?"  
He stares over at the doorway of the room, it's Brenda, she looks exhausted, terrified to a lesser extent. Thomas notices the doorway has a zipper, indicating that the room he's resting within, is actually the largest tent in Paradise, normally the supply cache, but now, his recovery room.  
"Hey, Brenda. Long time no see?"  
"No time no damn nothing, Thomas, you piece of shit."  
"Hey, hey! I'm sorry I almost died taking on that Mountain Lion, but you know me, I never take care of things the safe way."  
"No, you do not," Brenda growls, crossing her arms angrily. "It took almost the whole night to find you, and when we- well, when you found us, you weren't the best of states, Thomas. Your arm's broken, your body is going to feel stiff for the next few weeks, maybe a couple of months, you're not allowed out of bed for that time, and it may take you a while for you to be able to- you know- run again."  
"Are you grounding me right now, Brenda?" Thomas questions, attempting to laugh, only to nearly cough up a lung. "Fuck, apparently I'm grounded from laughing too. I can't do anything, can I?"  
"What do you mean?" Brenda asks, walking towards him.  
"I'm supposed to be one of the Runners, you know? I'm supposed to be The Leader, but- I don't feel like one anymore, you know? I feel weak, misguided, unable to do the simplest of tasks without using every bit of energy and effort in my body. Now, look at me, Brenda. Look at me! I've destroyed myself, and I'm not meaning my physical-self, the Mountain Lion did that for me. I don't sleep, and when I do, I'm welcomed with consistent nightmares. I'm useless now, Brenda, I'll never recover from this, I'll never-"  
Thomas is silenced by the sudden clash of Brenda's lips against his, bringing them both into a long, meaningful, romantic kiss, and for the first time since he woke up, Thomas has completely forgotten about the pain. Brenda pulls back from the kiss, her cheeks bright red as her dark brown eyes look into Thomas' own light brown eyes, staring him up and down before kissing him again, this time longer and rougher than before, causing Thomas to groan in pain and pleasure. Their mouths fight for dominance, and due to Thomas' current state, Brenda wins the battle, giggling as she pulls away from the kiss once more.  
"What was that for?" Thomas asks, smiling at Brenda as he leans onto him, lying beside him on the over-sized hospital bed. "Don't get me wrong, I loved it, Brenda, but what was it for?"  
"It's- it's because I," Brenda pauses, feeling her heart almost pound its way out of her chest. "I- I love you, Thomas. I've loved you for a long time, and the thought of losing you drives me crazy. When Minho told me that you took on that Mountain Lion by yourself, I freaked the fuck out, Thomas, and when we couldn't find you, it just got worse and worse. I feared the worst, and when I saw you, the state you were in, I thought- I thought-"  
"Brenda, you're never going to lose me. As long as you're here with me, helping me with my recovery, helping me get through everything that's going on with me- as long as you're with me, Brenda, I'm never going to give up. I promise you."  
"How?! How can you promise me, Thomas?!" Brenda screams as he raises herself from the bed. "How can you promise me everything you just said."  
"Because, Brenda," Thomas says, attempting to raise his voice, only to cause himself more discomfort. "I'm in love with you too."  
Silence hits the tent, only the hard-breathing of Brenda and Thomas being heard, only for the breathing to go silent too.  
"What did you just say?"


	5. Recovery, Proposition, And Gaiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their final battle with WCKD... Thomas thought he would be able to at least cope with the losses... but with nightmares flooding his mind every time he closes his eyes... moving on seems to be becoming impossible. With the help of an unexpected individual... can he make it through it? SHORT SERIES! CONTAINS TRENDA!

For weeks, Thomas and Brenda became an unstoppable team. When they weren't together, Thomas, still recovering from his near-fatal encounter with the mountain lion, waited desperately for Brenda's return. Brenda, completely infatuated with her new found relationship with Thomas, has worked harder and harder every day, finishing her duties as quickly as she can in order to see Thomas as earlier as possible. It didn't take long for everyone to find out about the couple, most people loved the idea, but some showed some relent, and others, jealousy. Together they've made some huge progress; Brenda is feeling happier than she's been in a long time, while Thomas has been finding himself closer and closer to walking without support, as well as eating and exercising as much as possible. Thomas has been wondering if he'll ever be a Runner again, but if he can't be one anymore, he'll have to the Advisor of the Runners, but Breda seems quite convinced that he'll get back to it. However, even with all of the happiness, the progress and the dreams, the nightmares still reign supreme when Thomas closes his eyes at night, something that has caused Brenda to be extremely worried about him. Gally, Minho, Frypan, Vince and Jorge have been frequent visitors, but there have been a few strangers that have tumbled into the hospital tent. Besides that, things have been awfully quiet, and private between the young couple, with everyone making sure to keep questions minimal but the smiles maximised.

* * *

It's the middle of the night, Brenda and Thomas are finishing their last exercise; walking Thomas from one side of the Tent to the other. Thomas lays happily and lazily on his bed while Brenda gets the bamboo crutches ready, Thomas clearly and obviously checking his girlfriend out while her back faces him.  
"Are you checking me out again, Thomas?"  
"No, babe."  
"You're so full of shit, ya shuck."  
It was true, it always is; Thomas checks out Brenda every opportunity he gets, which happens to be nearly all of the time he's with her.  
"Oh, don't, you'll make me blush," Thomas jokes, still staring at his girlfriend. "Are you sure we can't just skip this?"  
"Hey, you made the deal, dude! No fun until you manage to walk without me," Brenda snarks back, giving him a wink. "Trust me, I'm getting impatient too, we both have the right to be. We're both-"  
"I know what we are, most of the people in the Maze were."  
"Most?" Brenda asks with a funny look on her face. "As in?"  
"Most, as in most, Brenda."  
"That's super hot."  
"Do you want me to walk or not?" Thomas questions, snarling a little in frustration. "Distracting me so damn much isn't helping me become motivated, you know?"  
Brenda just stares at Thomas, her arms crossed tightly across her chest, raising an eyebrow to make sure he gets the picture, and if he doesn't; it doesn't matter if he manages to run across the entire island, she'll just have to postpone the loss of their virginities further.  
"Okay, I'm getting up, I'm getting up!" Thomas yells, very slowly arising from the bed and standing in place. Brenda still stares at him, remaining completely silent, clearly unimpressed by how long it took him to get off his bed. "C'mon, I got up the fastest I could, tonights going to be a tough one, I can already tell."

Brenda doesn't help Thomas take any steps forward, instead, she moves to the side of the tent furthest away from Thomas, which happens to be the furthest away she's ever been from him during this exercise. Thomas is nervous, something that causes Brenda to smile, she thinks it's so cute when he's nervous, but the thing is, she's nervous too because if he does manage to do it, that means they're going to-  
"Are you ready, Thomas?" Brenda asks her boyfriend, her voice shaking, she's definitely nervous. "Just focus, okay? Make each step count, I know you can do it, you just have to believe in yourself."  
"You really mean that, baby?" Thomas asks, a smile on his face as she licks his lips. "If I get over there, I'm going to kiss you, I hope you know that."  
"You'll do more than just kiss me, shank," Brenda winks again before moving a strand of hair over her ear. "Now, come and get me."  
It takes Thomas a few seconds to take a small step, his body shaking violently as he struggles to hold himself upright, but more seconds pass and he takes a second step. Usually, after the second step, Thomas' legs give up on him, but tonight, he takes the third step, then a fourth, a fifth, step by step until he stands before Brenda, his body still and calm, but his breathing is heavy and exhausted.  
"So," Thomas says with a smirk on his face. "How about that k-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Brenda's lips push against his own, causing Thomas to groan as his lips are ravaged by Brenda's rough touch. Using all of the strength left in his body, he picks Brenda up off of her feet and carries her to the hospital bed, placing her softly on her back while their lips fight for dominance. He kisses her neck, his hands caressing her exposed thighs while hers begin taking off his shirt.  
"Brenda," Thomas groans, helping her take off his shirt.  
"Yes, Thomas?"  
"I love you."  
"And I- love you."

* * *

A few months have passed since Thomas began walking again, and during that time, the young couple have become more than unstoppable, they've become completely inseparable. It didn't take long for Jorge, Vincent and the rest of the gang to get used to the idea that Thomas had finally fallen for Brenda, due to the fact that it was obvious that Brenda had been in love with Thomas for as long as they've known one another. Sooner than everyone expected, the young couple had become the ultimate 'power-couple' of the Paradise, the pair most look up to, the pair people fear to disrespect; not just because they're a pair of Leaders, but Protectors and Saviours too, those who are willing to give up their lives for anyone, especially one another. The truth was, Thomas and Brenda were the first of pairings to exist in the Paradise, but after they announced they're relationship status to everyone else, it didn't take long for other young men and women to begin admitting their love for one another, forming more and more relationships within the small society. It was and still remains to be a beautiful thing, a beacon of hope for everyone, as well as a sign that the future wasn't as impossible as everyone seemed to think. The only true way they were going to create the future, was for people to not be afraid to admit their love, even if that love isn't returned.

It's early in the morning, Brenda and Thomas walk up the path, towards the cliffside so they can watch the sunrise together; they're favourite activity before the rest of the day commences. Things have been busy over the past week, with developments of the camp high on the agenda, sleep deprivation and lack of intimacy have been the main things bringing the young couple, but late the night before, they decided they were going to have some alone time before they continue the developments. Thomas and Brenda are wearing long, warmer clothing, making the harsh winds feel tamer than normal, but if they get cold, they can just warm one another up, that was the idea at least. As they continue up the path, hands interlocked, an idea pops into Thomas' head, a bet that will either cost him greatly or that he will surprisingly win.  
"I'm feeling up for it," Thomas quickly says, a smile on his face.  
"For what, baby?"  
"For a race, you've been practising, right?" Thomas asks his girlfriend, a smile on his face. "Minho has told me you're one hell of a student."  
"If you really wanna find out?"  
"Oh, I do."  
"Then let's go, shank," Brenda winks before suddenly taking off, no countdown, no warning, nothing.  
"Come back, you little monkey!" Thomas screams before chasing after her.

Thomas runs after Brenda at full speed, catching up to her but slower than he could before he had the accident, but he's gone a long way from not being able to walk three months ago. Thomas pursues Brenda at the fastest speed he can go, but after a minute, she disappears completely from sight.  
"Holy Klunk, Minho wasn't kidding! BRENDA! I know I called you a slow-poke before, I'm ready to apologise!"  
"HURRY UP, YA' TORTOISE!" Thomas hears Brenda's voice in the distance. "THE SUNRISE IS STARTING WITHOUT YOU!"  
"Like hell it is."  
Thomas speeds up the last slope, finally reaching both the cliffside and Brenda, and just in time; the sun is beginning to rise. Before he can join his girlfriend and begin watching the sunrise, Thomas suddenly finds himself stuck, like he's in glued to the ground. Without a sound, Thomas finds himself staring at Brenda's indescribable beauty; the way her hair moves with the wind, the way the light causes her eyes to shine, as well as the way her smile welcomes the warmth from the sun. The sight causes Thomas' heart to slam right against his chest, his stomach to become filled with butterflies, and his mind to become knotted. He can't handle it anymore, he has to do it, right now, he has no choice.  
"Brenda?" Thomas sighs, a tear rolling down his face.  
"Thomas? Are you okay? We didn't have to come here if you didn't want to."  
"It's not that, baby," Thomas says before slowly untying a necklace from his neck, revealing a beautiful silvery pearl tied to the string necklace. "I was going to wait a little longer before I gave you this- but- I mean- why not now, right? I found it when I was snorkelling along the reefs on the east side of the island, I know how much you love silver, as well as pearls, so it's a miracle I found a silver pearl."  
"It's- it's so beautiful, Thomas, I didn't think I would ever see a silver pearl in my lifetime, but that's why I can't accept this."  
"You can, and you will," Thomas smiles, leaning onto one knee with the silver pearl necklace in his hands, causing Brenda's face to become bright red, the impression on her face clearly shocked at the sight she is seeing. "Brenda, my gorgeous, amazing, life-changing, beautiful girl. I can't begin to describe the love I have for you, but what I can tell you is that you mean the world to me, you've saved me from myself and I'll never be able to thank you for it. Today marks a month without a nightmare and the first time I managed to run as fast and far as I have today since the accident. I couldn't have gone through all of this progression, this recovery, this life without you, and I will forever refuse to live a life that does not have you in it. I love you, Brenda, and what I'm trying to ask- is will you be my-"  
"Stop," Brenda quickly interrupts. "Stand up, Thomas. Please, just stand up for me."  
Thomas reluctantly stands up, facing Brenda's golden brown eyes, his eyes glassy and face bright red, clearly embarrassed by his almost proposal. But suddenly, out of nowhere, she places her hand on the hand holding the silver pearl necklace, interlocking her hand with Thomas', making it that they're both holding the beautiful gift.  
"Thomas? Look at me?" Brenda says, waiting for Thomas to look her in the eye.  
"Yeah?" He finally does. "I'm sorry, Brenda, I-"  
"There's absolutely no reason for you to be sorry, Thomas, it's so sweet of you. If I'm to be super honest with you, Thomas, I love you so much, and I have been waiting for that question for a while now," Brenda explains. "So what I'm trying to say is; of course I will be your wife, I will be whatever you want me to be, go wherever you want us to go. As long as we're together, I believe nothing can or will stop us."  
"R- Really?" Thomas asks, watching as Brenda a step towards him. "You really mean that, Brenda? You really wanna be my wife?"  
"Of course I do, you idiot," Brenda says, moving in closer to Thomas, kissing him lovingly as the sunrises beside them. "I'll always be the one for you. Always, and Forever."

* * *

Six months had passed since Thomas and Brenda had become engaged, things have only gotten more serious from then on out; during the three months before the wedding, Thomas had built himself and his newfound fiance a cabin for them to live in, with the help of Minho, Jorge, Vincent and Gally, of course, Frypan was too busy figuring out all of the meals he was going to help make for his best friend's wedding. Thomas and the gang managed to build the cabin a week before the wedding, which gave Thomas just enough time to prepare his vows and prepare himself a clean outfit. The wedding itself was beautiful, Brenda had worn a gorgeous sea-foam white dress, while Thomas wore a clean grey shirt and black jeans; the cleanest outfit he could find in the Paradise. Their vows were pure and full of hope, their tears heart-warming, and their smiles the biggest gifts of all. As their lips touched, it was like the sun was shining the brightest it's ever shined, the wind was slow and calm, and the sea mirroring the calmness of the wind. The party that followed was beyond that of any party that has ever occurred in the Paradise; full of laughs, dancing, and over-drinking. The bride and groom were symbols of love that night, the beginning of the future of the Paradise, no matter where their path may end. Like Brenda had said in her vows; wherever you go, I go, and whatever happens, we go through it together. Halfway through the night, the newly married couple surrendered to their cabin, ready to spend their first night together as a happily married couple.

* * *

Three months have passed since the wedding, and it's midway through the cold season, Brenda and Thomas have retreated in front of the fireplace, wrapped in each other's arms for extra warmth. Since it's entered the cold season, it's been a lot harder to harvest the remaining fruits and vegetables, and with the sun hiding beyond the constant storm clouds, warmer clothing and cuddles have been the main source of comfort and warmth for the young couple, but they haven't minded that one bit. However, Thomas had noticed that Brenda has been acting quite stranger than usual lately; feeling sick when she wakes up and before he goes to bed, cuddling up to him tighter and more than she usually does, as well as eating slightly more than she usually does. Maybe it's the cold weather? Or maybe, just maybe.  
"I was wondering, Brenda," Thomas begins asking, holding her close to his chest, feeling her warmth. "Don't get upset with me, this is just curiosity."  
"Yes? What is it, babe?" She asks back.  
"You've been acting a little strange lately, I mean, you're always strange," he teases, giving her neck kisses for a few seconds before continuing. "But I've noticed an erratic change of behaviour lately, you've been- well- moody."  
"I'm always moody, especially on my period," Brenda quickly says, sounding rather uncomfortable; an example of the sudden change of mood.  
"I know what you're like when you're on your period, baby," Thomas chuckles, kissing her ear in an attempt to help her feel better. "It's been radically different than how you act when you're on that time of the month, so- what I'm trying to ask is- when was the last time you were experiencing the cycle?"

Brenda suddenly breaks away from Thomas' arms and stands in front of the fireplace, her arms crossed, and her face red.  
"You think it's been easy for me, Thomas?! Is that what you think?! Being constantly moody, eating more than I normally do, being sick every morning and night time, waking up to constantly go to the bathroom?! It's not easy for me, Thomas! It's not! And the fact that I can't keep the fact that I'm pregnant with your child a secret anymore pisses me off! I was going to announce it in some special way, but I couldn't think of a way and-"  
"You're pregnant?" Thomas gasps.  
"WHAT?!"  
"You just said you're pregnant, baby."  
"I- I- I did?" Brenda asks Thomas, her eyes widened and glassy.  
"Yes, you did," Thomas answers before falling silent, watching as Brenda bursts into tears.  
"I'm so sorry, Thomas, I've only known since last week, and I really wanted to tell you earlier but I had no idea how!" Brenda cries out, running straight into his arms. "I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!"  
"Brenda, look at me, please," Thomas says as he softly grasps onto her chin and raising it upwards. "I love you so much, and it didn't matter how you told me about our baby, I was always going to react the same way; my heart fluttering in my chest, a smile on my face, and love for the child that lies in your belly."  
Brenda watches as Thomas goes on both knees and lifts her shirt to reveal her bare stomach, his hand placed directly over her belly button.  
"My beautiful baby, you probably can't hear me right now, which is okay for me, because I'm going to tell you same thing most of your life; I will always be your daddy, no matter what path you choose, who you love, or what you wanna be, I will always be your daddy. Your mother and I will always be proud of you, and I will cherish you both until the day my heart stops," Thomas promises, kissing Brenda's stomach, the sensation causing Brenda's spine to tingle, and the sight, causing uncontrolled smiles. "I love you, my beautiful baby, and I can't wait to see you in nine months."  
"Thomas?"  
"Yes, Brenda?"  
"I love you so much, you've been the best husband I could ever ask for."  
"Remember what I promised you, Brenda, always-"  
"And forever."


End file.
